Flexible
by Noellicorn
Summary: Castiel finds some unusual things on Dean's user setting on Sam's laptop. Dean is embarrassed but Cas doesn't understand why and Dean refuses to talk about it. Rated M for Destiel smut


It was dark outside and frost was starting to form on the windows of the cheap motel room in the small town of Harwood, North Dakota. The job they were working proved to be more than a little difficult, whatever they were hunting had the ability to erase any from of written information, books, computers, phones, all left blank. They had already visited a library which had it's entire collection of books completely erased leaving only blank pages and a baffled librarian. Sam was out investigating the murder of the local priest who had died from what was said to be a seizure, but matched perfectly they three other mysterious deaths over the past week.

Dean was sitting on the sofa searching the internet on Sam's laptop for anything that might tell them what exactly was going on. Cas sat awkwardly beside him, sitting perfectly upright and staring blankly at the peeling wallpaper across the room. Dean had specifically told Cas not to go "zapping back to angel land" while they waited for Sam to get back. Dean's phone started ringing, it was Sam.

Dean flipped open the phone, "Hey, did you get anything with the priest?" he asked Sam, taking a sip from his beer.

"Yeah, actually," he replied. "Get this, apparently each of the vics died they all wrote these weird letters in Greek. I'm going to see if that old language professor can translate them, maybe give us a clue where to start at least."

"Okay, well me and Cas will stay here, see if we can't dig up something." He hung up and drank the last few gulps of beer.

"Did Sam find anything?" questioned Cas, who was still staring at the wall. Dean told Cas what Sam had said to him. Cas turned to look at Dean. "This would go much faster if you let me go see what the other angels think this is." he grumbled, looking annoyed.

"No, look, ever since this whole heavenly war broke out, you show less and less. Seriously man, I never know if you'll actually come to help us, or if you'll just disappear for another three months. You are staying here until this is sorted out." Dean demanded. Cas returned his stare to the wall.

Suddenly, the lights started flickering and the ground shook slightly. The laptop resting on Dean's legs sparked and turned black. Dean swore and attempted to turn on the computer, but nothing happened. "Dammit. It got us, now what? There aren't any books left in this town, let alone any that would help us stop whatever the hell keeps erasing them." Dean shouted, he rubbed his eyes with his hands in frustration. This case was turning out to be more difficult than he expected.

"Dean give me the laptop." said Cas, his voice less bitter than before. Though Cas was not the most emotive angel and most of the time he was deadpan and monotone, after sending so much time with him, Dean could hear the different tones in his voice when he spoke. This was definitely his "trying to be helpful" voice.

Dean looked up and said sarcastically, "Do you even know how to use a laptop Cas? What the hell are you going to do with a broken one." Turning his head to give Cas a condescending stare.

Castiel, unaffected by Deans sarcasm soaked words, replied, "I do understand the basic concept of computers, and as for this one I intend to recover some of the lost information." Dean rolled his eyes, sighing, he handed Cas the laptop. With his hands on the sides of the laptop, he closed his eyes and a flash of white light streamed out of every usb port and headphone jack, the screen light up to the login screen. Castiel clicked on the user labelled ''Dean'' and typed in the password, getting it correct on the first try.

"Dude, how do you know my password? And what are you doing on my user?" Dean asked bewildered. He tried to grab the laptop away from Cas who moved the laptop away from Dean.

"Your password is cheeseburger pie and I have repaired the computer but I still need to retrieve the missing files. This may take several minutes." Cas stated dully, staring at the empty desktop screen and typing.

Dean sighed and stood up, wondering over to the mini fridge to grab another beer. He popped the lid ff and took a few satisfying swigs. He leaned against the counter, checking his phone for any update from Sam. When he found none, he decided to call and tell Sam that they had gotten hit by whatever was erasing all the books and that all their info was now in the hand of an angel who doesn't understand the concept of automatic soap dispensers. The call went straight to voice mail and Dean left a short message, hoping everything was alright.

When he hung up, he heard noises coming from where Cas was sitting, who was no just starring at the screen with his arms at his sides.

"Cas, what the hell are you doing now?" He shook his head in frustration and taking another sip of beer.

Cas looked up at Dean and asked, "Are you a fan of homosexual pornography?" His face just as deadpanned as ever, seemingly not at all effected by the overwhelmingly awkward question that he has just let out of this mouth. Dean choked on his beer. He just barely managed to cough out a shocked "What?" before Cas replied, "Because you do seem to have quite the extensive collection of it." He gestured towards the laptop.

Dean ran over and grabbed the laptop from Cas, who was right in the middle of watching hardcore gay anal sex. Dean frantically closed the video, shut the laptop, and threw it onto the sofa.

"What the hell, man?" He bellowed at Cas, who sat up straight, unflinching. "Never touch my laptop again." Dean paced around the room, rubbing his temples. Cas stood up and walked over to Dean.

"Dean, there is no need to be embarrassed. I did, however, think you enjoyed having intercourse with women." Cas remarked, trying to be comforting, but only succeeding in angering Dean further.

"Yeah well, what can I say, man? I'm flexible, okay?" Dean retorted venomously. He stalked away from Cas and collapsed onto the corner of his bed, hunched over, cupping his face with his hands.

"Yes you certainly must be flexible if you have ever attempted what those men were doing." Cas meant this as a joke, but Dean just looked up and glared at him. Cas sunk a little, he did not mean to upset Dean, it was merely an innocent question. He had only wished to learn more about Dean, he was still unsure why humans reacted so negatively towards sex. He sat beside Dean on the bed and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, which Dean shrugged off.

"Look Dean, there is nothing shameful about sex. You have had sexual encounters with many people before, why are you ashamed now?" Cas' voice was softer, trying to coax Dean to talk to him, to try to understand the situation. Dean glanced at Cas, there was irritation flowing throughout his entire body, this job, the laptop, Cas, everything was driving him crazy.

"I don't want to talk about this, can we just get back to the job, Cas?" Dean sighed, attempting to brush this off. He was tired, and didn't feel like enduring this awkwardness any longer than necessary. He stood up and downed the rest of his beer. Cas stood up as well, changing his approach he said firmly,

"No, Dean. We are going to talk about this. It is clearly bothering you and you do not need any more weight on you shoulders." Dean sighed, he was tired. He didn't want to talk about this, but he knew Cas would never let it go now. He might as well get it over with to avoid further awkwardness in the future, as well as the possibility of Sam finding out.

"Fine." He grumbled, feeling defeated. "But I don't know what there is to talk about, you're the one who looked at my porn, I should be questioning you."

"There is something to talk about Dean, you're hiding all this stuff away with alcohol and hunting but you are lying. You can't lie forever, Dean. It will just end up hurting yourself." Cas warned, knowingly. Dean looked up at Cas to see there was something sad and broken behind his eyes. Cas was hiding something too.

"No, it's not like that. I'm not lying, I just, well it doesn't matter." He stressed. "It doesn't concern you or Sam." He shifted his gaze to the water damaged ceiling, scratching the back of his neck.

"Dean, you're lying to yourself and that is worse." for some reason this made Dean angry. How does Cas know all this? Who is he to tell him how he feels? He didn't even want to talk to him in the first place and know hes going all Sigmund Freud on him. That's it, he's not dealing with this.

"You know what, fuck you Cas. How do you know how I feel? What the hell do you care if I wanna bang dudes or chicks? Get out, just go back to heaven and be with your little angel buddies. I'm sick of this shit." He shouted at Cas who did nothing but stand their and take the abuse.

"Dean I know how you feel because I know what it's like to bury your feelings and I know what it does to person. I have tried tirelessly to flee from my feelings but you simply can't run away forever. I'm just tying yo help you Dean." He snapped, stepping closer to Dean and grimacing.

Dean too stepped forward and retorted coldly, "Oh yeah, well isn't that sweet? Cas have emotions? When the fuck have you ever felt anything?" His glare cutting into Cas, Dean almost felt him deflate as he sunk into himself, backing off from Dean.

"At first, I though there was something wrong with my vessel, I felt unusual when I was near you. I felt like air and lead at the same time, as if I could almost float if I weren't tethered to the ground. I felt my heartbeat increase and a strange tingling sensation, but these physical signs were easy to dismiss as a faulty vessel. The emotions however, were much more troubling. I couldn't fight it any more, it hurt to be near you and it hurt to be away, I felt so close to you Dean , I feel..." Cas paused, looking down at his feet. "I tried to deny it Dean, but I couldn't. I love you."

A few seconds passed. Cas didn't meet Dean's eyes. Dean was still processing what he had heard, trying to make sense of it, but he didn't have time for sense. He wrapped an arm around Cas, pulling him close. Cas looked into Dean's eyes, shocked and surprised. Dean just smiled and kissed Cas softly, feeling Cas melt into him as he wraps his arms around Dean. Dean presses his tongue against Cas' lips coaxing them open, he swishes his tongue around Castiel's mouth, gliding it along his cheek. They kiss more vigorously, deepening the kiss. Suddenly Dean breaks the kiss.

"Shit Cas, Sam could be back any second." said Dean, disappointed. Cas however, smiles knowingly.

"No he won't be, he's sleeping with the professor's daughter." Dean smiles, wondering if Cas had anything to do with that.

Dean gently guides Cas downwards, onto his bed he climbs on top of him and continues kissing him. He grinds against Cas, and hears a low, muffled groan in response. He moves his kisses down to Cas' neck, gliding his tongue down the gentle curve. He feels Cas moan in response, his fingers wrap themselves in Dean's hair and Dean sucks on a spot right above Cas' collarbone.

"Dean, I am feeling very," he moans. "unusual." Cas panted, there is a twinge of desperation in his voice that makes Dean go crazy. He'd never seen Cas so vulnerable and he found it extremely sexy. Dean slowly glides his hand down Cas' body, stroking his inner thigh and caressing the semi hard bulge in pants. Castiel lets out a strangled moan.

"I very much enjoy this feeling," sighs Cas as Dean unbuttons his pants and pulls down his underwear just enough to free Castiel's throbbing boner. Dean wraps his hand around Cas' dick, slowly stroking the length as he listen to him moan and watched as Cas shut his eyes tightly, pressing his head further into the pillow as he arched his back. Dean leaned in and kissed the head of Cas' cock, gliding his tongue around in circles underneath the head. Cas groaned loudly as Dean engulfed the whole of his dick into his mouth. As he bobbed his head up and down, he traced the veins on hid dick, stopping at the head to suck on it and then slide his mouth down again. Cas grabbed fistfuls of Dean's hair and moved him up an down at a quicker pace, his moans getting gradually more intense.

"Dean... I-" Cas gasped, feeling immeasurable pleasure. Dean quickly removed his mouth from Cas' dick. Smiling at him evilly.

"Not yet," he warned seductively. Dean climbs back over top of Cas, kissing him again as he slides off the trench coat, and starts unbuttoning his shirt and loosing his tie. Dean throws the shirt to the ground and starts kissing Cas' chest, tracing his tongue around his nipples, sucking and nipping at them. Cas squirms beneath him, breathing in short, shallow breaths. Dean Casts off his own shirt, it lands on the lamp beside them, darkening the room slightly.

Cas runs his hand up and down Dean's chest, as Dean works on unzipping his jeans. He caresses every muscle, and places his hand on the burn mark on Dean's upper arm. "The first touch", he thinks. "I was doomed from the start." Cas feels a small shiver down his spine as he thinks of the memory and smiles. How long ago it seemed to him, even though it had only been a few years.

They are now both stark naked, and stay still for a moment, admiring the other's beauty. Cas is thin and pale, but despite the many wounds he had gained since he took his vessel, he remained unscared and new. Dean however, was covered with battle scars, he was more muscular and seemed to wear the past on his chest, brandished with battles won and lost. It was such a profoundly beautiful sight, Cas swore he fell in love with Dean again that night.

"You ready Cas?" Dean asked softly, reminding the angel what they were doing before they got all caught up in each other.

"Of course Dean," He sighed happily, not forgetting the state of immense arousal Dean had left him in.

Dean reached over to the bedside table to get his wallet, opening it up he drew out a condom and tore open the packaging with his teeth, he slid it onto his cock. He slid two fingers along the length of his dick, covering them with lube. He then positioned Castiel's legs to get the most accessible position possible.

"So Cas, how flexible are you?" He teased as he started swirling his lubed fingers around the opening to the angel's ass. Cas arched his back and moaned as Dean pressed the first finger slowly into his ass, moving it in and out slowly and twisting it around. He quickened the pace as Cas loosened up and added the second finger. Cas cried out, grabbing fistfuls of sheets.

"Dean, I can't stand it any more, please." Castiel pleaded, looking up at Dean desperately. Dean smiled and leaned over Cas, placing himself at his entrance. Then he slowly entered him, feeling Cas' warmth engulf the length of his dick. The moaned in unison Castiel biting his lip as Dean thrusts in again, faster each time. Dean breaths heavily, his eyes closed gently, feeling the pleasure wash over him. Cas thrusts his hips in sync with Dean, finding a rhythm as they melt into one another.

Dean looks down at Cas and sees the pleasure on his face, and then Cas' pleasure is Dean's pleasure. And soon they are one and the same, Cas' love is his love, his pain his Dean's, and they are both here together. Intertwined with the other, connected together as a whole, totally complete for once in his life.

Dean kisses Cas deeper and more passionately than he'd ever kissed anyone before, the movement of their tongues together, matched perfectly with the rocking thrusts as Dean pounds into Cas filling him up. Dean shouts Castiel's name as he feels the waves of pleasure wash over him like a tsunami as he comes. Cas had barely stopped chanting Dean's name over and over, but to moan or swear in Enochian. Dean keeps thrusting into Cas though his arms can barely support him, until Cas comes softly, collapsing into the blankets. Dean falls on top of Cas breathing in short, quick breaths. He rolls over onto his back and lies beside Cas, interlocking their fingers.

Together they lie there, Cas whispering love poems in languages he didn't recognize, but didn't care to know the meaning of. The sound of the words told the story, a story to beautiful for the crude and ugly English language. So they stayed there together, in a state of almost sleep where both nothing and everything matters, but everything feels warm and safe. And the last words the other hears before they drift off to sleep are words of love and comfort.


End file.
